Carbon-fiber reinforced composite material is used in various fields including the field of aircrafts. Carbon-fiber reinforced composite material includes carbon fiber having conductivity. Therefore, if the composite material part formed of the carbon-fiber reinforced composite material is in contact with metal parts formed of aluminum alloy and the like, galvanic corrosion may occur to the metal parts. In order to suppress galvanic corrosion, the surface of the composite material part may be covered with insulating layer formed of glass and the like. However, if an end portion of the composite material part having been covered with the insulating layer is machined, the carbon fiber at the end portion will be exposed again.
Currently, in order to cover the carbon fiber exposed from the end portion of the composite material part with insulating material, a two-component mixed material (two-component mixed adhesive or two-component mixed resin) is applied to the end portion of the composite material part. However, due to the peculiarity of the location, that is, end portion of the composite material part, the application is actually performed manually.
However, if application is performed manually, there is a drawback that the mixed material being prepared is gradually hardened with the elapse of time, causing viscosity of the mixed material to change. Further, there is a drawback that long operation time is required to perform application manually.
Meanwhile, though it does not relate to covering the carbon fiber exposed from the end portion of the composite material part with insulating material, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mixing and coating device for mixing and coating a two-component adhesive. According to the mixing and coating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an application target of the two-component adhesive is a principal plane of a plate-like member, and not an end face thereof. Specifically, according to the mixing and coating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the application target of the two-component adhesive is the principal plane of an inner trim. As disclosed, it is possible to use a mixing and coating device for applying a two-component adhesive to a principal plane of a plate-like member.